


Resolutions

by hawkflyer667



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, New Years, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, resolutions, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkflyer667/pseuds/hawkflyer667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock and John get back from a New Year's Eve party at Scotland Yard, Sherlock takes a bit of a look at himself and realizes what he wants to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatalystoftheSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CatalystoftheSoul).



> This is something I wrote for school, so therefore pre-slash/friendship, whatever you want to see it as. I can easily slide into slash if you want it to. :)

“New Years is a time to make resolutions that will help you during the year!” John had informed Sherlock after they had tumbled back into the flat very late that night. Both were a bit tipsy from the party at Scotland Yard (that Sherlock had not wanted to go to—yet found himself somewhat enjoying), but that didn’t stop John from partaking in one more tradition of this time of year before they both stumbled off to bed. 

“Resolutions,” John stated, plopping down into his chair. “I think my resolution this year is to put up with your…oddities…without wanting to punch something or someone. Mainly you. Patience, I suppose. I’ll try to have more patience. How about you?”

Sherlock raised one eyebrow and fell backwards onto the couch with a spectacular act of grace. 

“Sherlock?”

“That’s idiotic.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, if you think so…,”

“No!” Sherlock sat up abruptly, staring at John with a sigh of annoyance. “I wasn’t calling you idiotic; I was calling your idea idiotic. Why would you resolve to have more patience with me? We both know that’ll last about a week, and then something will happen that will cause you to storm off in a huff.”

John sat quietly for a moment, and then laughed. “It’s the principle of the thing, I suppose. Do you have any unrealistic resolutions that you’ll pledge tonight and forget about during the killer hangover we’ll both have tomorrow morning?”

Sherlock flopped back down on the couch again. “Not sure. Go to bed. I’ll let you know some in the morning.” 

John sighed and stood up. “I should have realized asking you to change anything was too good to be true. I’m off to bed. ‘Night.”

Sherlock watched him leave with a bit of guilt twisting in his stomach. John had hit the nail on the head when he realized that Sherlock wasn’t planning on making any changes to himself or his attitude. 

He sat up and swiped his laptop off of the desk, allowing the screen to come to life and illuminate the dark room. He opened a word document and stared at the blank screen for a few moments. He could make a list of resolutions and give it to John before he left for work tomorrow morning. He probably wouldn’t carry out the resolutions, but then again, neither would John, and it would make John happy to see the tradition carried out. 

And isn’t that what friends are supposed to do? Make each other happy?

That finalized the decision. He settled down in the leather couch, dragged his orange shock blanket over him, and settled down to think.

**Sherlock Holmes’ List of Resolutions for the Year of 2012**

1\. I pledge to try to put other’s feelings before my own. I will think of others’ feelings and try not to offend anyone during a case. (I will even put effort forward to be civil to Sergeants Donovan and Anderson, even if I abhor them.)

2\. As you stated quite clearly the other day, I will try to explain my deductions in a way in which you will understand. I will also try not to act as arrogant as usual, although this might not be an immediate fix.

3\. I will not play my violin at three in the morning, although I need as much practice as I can get in order to stay at the acme of skill.

4\. I promise to try not to act as blasé at a minor murder scene, even if I have seen the style hundreds of times before and know the details before even questioning the witnesses. (It was domestic violence, John, wasn’t it obvious?)

5\. I will try my best to stop smoking. As you keep telling me, it’s injurious to my health, although it’s one of the only ways for me to be completely focused on a case. 

6\. Going along with pledge #1, I will not talk down to the other agents of the Scotland Yard team, even if they have a dissenting opinion. I will just explain to them why they are wrong and I am correct. 

7\. I will take the time when you wish for peace and quiet to become more well read as opposed to conducting experiments on the body parts in the kitchen or playing my violin. 

8\. I will be a little bit less intransigent and listen to you when you have a theory or an idea. You learned from the best, after all, and it’s appalling of me not to listen to your ideas (even if they are wrong most of the time).

9\. I will have you teach me appropriate remarks in order to calm the tension if I say something I shouldn’t have.

10\. Even though it is inevitable that it will be detrimental to my brain work, I promise I will eat more during a case, even if digestion slows me down.   
-SH

Sherlock printed out his list and signed his initials at the bottom in his patent scrawl. He gave the list of resolutions one quick glance and sighed. He had a feeling John wouldn’t carry out any of his resolutions, but many of Sherlock’s were areas he was truly trying to work on. He would try his best to become better in these areas and to prove to John he wasn’t the emotionless creature many saw him as.

He placed the list on top of John’s computer where the man couldn’t miss it come morning, and wandered into his bedroom. He probably would still be sleeping when John woke up the next morning.

***

His phone rang at half past nine the next morning, and blearily Sherlock looked at it. It was from John.

It read, “I’ll hold you to that. ☺ –JW.”

Sherlock smiled softly and laid back down, head pounding. Who knew pleasing friends would be so much work?


End file.
